


Can You Tell Me You Like It?

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Slight Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You drive me crazy,” Damian admitted then, as Jason sucked one of his fingers into his mouth. He groaned, as Jason’s tongue swirled around it, lapped him clean. “You smell like smoke and gunpowder and you’re warm and every time I see this bed, I think of all the things you do to me in it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Tell Me You Like It?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, the idea hit me about an hour and a half ago, and I just rolled with it. Also helping to fill the void that is my contribution to JayDami.

Jason heard the sound of his bedroom window, pulling him from sleep. For a moment he tensed, kept his eyes shut against the dark- until he heard the sound of boots dropping down to the floor, and the window shutting. Footsteps that moved to a rhythm he knew crossed his room, and he cracked his eyes open against the dark to see the flutter of a yellow cape, as Damian crossed his bedroom, heading right for the door.

He didn’t move, until the teenager was out in the hallway, until there was the click of the bathroom light and then the door shutting. A moment later, he could hear the faint echo of the shower.

Jason smiled to himself, let his body relax. He shifted in the bed, looked forward to it being less empty, when Damian emerged from the shower. Looked forward to the smell of soap on his skin, the heat from the water and the fact that he ran as hot as hellfire.

He let his eyes slide shut, began to drift again, until the bed was dipping, and there was a body crawling onto it, whispering, “Todd?” Damian’s voice drifted into his dreams, began to pull him from sleep- but Jason didn’t react at first, too comfortable as the teen stretched out next to him, close enough that their thighs touched, that Damian’s shoulder pressed against Jason’s arm. Jason kept his face mostly in his pillow, content on his belly.

Only with Damian could he rouse from sleep so slowly. It was trust, and Damian had proven that Jason could trust him enough that his body did not feel to need to snap awake, like his bones were breaking.

He was vaguely aware of Damian shifting a bit next to him, of his bare skin- the only fabric he could feel was his boxer briefs, on his thighs. Jason smiled to himself, thought to pull Damian closer, to get that heat pressed against his chest- when Damian gave a shaky exhale, a small moan, and Jason could feel him moving.

At first it was subtle, and then the push of his hips, off the bed, the sound of flesh on flesh- and Jason felt his heart lurching in his chest, his cock suddenly pulsing. Silently, he sucked on his tongue, was afraid to breathe- and Damian broke the silence with another small noise, needy, as his hand undoubtedly moved along his cock.

Jason lay perfectly still, ignoring the spike of arousal coursing through him, distracted by the sound of Damian’s breath. Each exhale had the smallest of noises, each rise of his hips brought the shifting of the blankets. He wasn’t taking his time, Jason knew, knew because those breaths weren’t spaced far enough apart for that, those noises were too desperate.

Jason fought so hard to keep from grinding down into his bed. A part of him didn’t want Damian to know he was awake- a part of him was enjoying this, just wished he could see Damian.

He knew patrol could leave Damian worked up- if the night had gone well, he’d come into Jason’s apartment with his blood buzzing, pulse hammering in his head. There had been plenty of nights where Jason had barely gotten a word out before the teen was straddling him, still in his full suit, grinding down and begging Jason to take him, to let him ride him, to shove him into the mattress or against the wall.

Jason was ripped back to reality when Damian began whimpering, his hips driving up, chasing his hand- and Jason dared to crack his eye open, to get a glimpse in the dark of Damian’s head tipped back, mouth open as he arched and came with an ill-concealed groan.

Jason cracked a grin, watched as Damian relaxed back into the mattress, his eyes closed, head still tipped back. And then- because he couldn’t stand it any longer- “That mean patrol went _well_?”

Damian jerked at the sound of his voice, sitting up and turning, staring down at Jason. The older pushed himself up onto his elbows, glancing up at Damian, who flushed so dark it was easy to see, even with the lack of light in the room.

“You’re _awake_?”

“You’re not quiet,” Jason reasoned, “Could’ve woken me before I ever hit the pit, babybat.” Damian glanced away, shifting about nervously.

“I-” he started, before sucking on his lip, and Jason sat up properly.

“Relax,” he said, reaching out to brush Damian’s messy hair back. “I’m not complaining. Except usually if you don’t jump me, I figure tou take care of this in the shower.” His grin had a hint of the devil in it, and Damian was _too precious_ , how he wouldn’t look Jason in the eye.

Jason loved him, but embarrassing him? It never got old.

“I was fine until I lay next to you,” Damian admitted, twisting the sheets in one hand. Jason grinned at that, letting his hand sink into Damian’s hair, tugging him closer.

“Yeah?” He nodded, and with his other hand, Jason tugged the blanket away, caught Damian by the wrist and lifted his other hand. He dragged his tongue along the side of his palm, tasted bitterness and salt, and Damian gasped, loudly, broken and needy. “Why is that?”

“You drive me crazy,” Damian admitted then, as Jason sucked one of his fingers into his mouth. He groaned, as Jason’s tongue swirled around it, lapped him clean. “You smell like smoke and gunpowder and you’re _warm_ and every time I see this bed, I think of all the things you do to me in it.”

Jason hummed, let Damian’s finger slide from his mouth. The teen was looking at him now, those jade eyes huge, like they could swallow Jason whole.

“I don’t know what to do with myself,” Damian admitted, “And I didn’t want to wake you.”

Jason laughed at that, pulling Damian in. He kissed him, sweet and quick, before saying, “Damian, you can _always_ wake me up. I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” The teen cracked a grin, and then Jason was dragging him down to the bed, chuckling as he rolled onto his back, dragging Damian across his chest. To make his point, he arched his hips up, rolled them against Damian, who gasped, could feel Jason’s erection through his underwear.

“Still don’t know what to do with yourself?” Jason asked, dragging his nails along Damian’s back, feeling scars that broke his gorgeous dark skin. “Because, trust me, I have ideas.”

Damian nodded then, clutching at Jason’s waist, feeling hard muscle beneath scarred skin. “Tell me,” he breathed, and god, he was always so _ready_ to do whatever Jason asked, in bed. Wasn’t like he was on the streets, the rooftops- when he had to question and fight every suggestions thrown at him, even now.

Damian was a completely different man in bed.

“Get your hips up here,” Jason said, and Damian was listening, shifting and crawling along Jason until his knees where pressed on either side of his chest. Jason grinned, reaching up and tugging the his boxer briefs down over the swell of his ass, dragging them until they were stretched between his spread thighs. Damian shivered, as Jason reached up, squeezed his ass cheeks in his hands, before leaning up and pushing them apart, his tongue tracing up along Damian’s hole.

Damian gave a sharp cry, pushing back against Jason for the second pass of his tongue. He dug his elbows into the mattress, let his head fall, forehead pressed to Jason’s hip as he trembled, Jason lapping at him, wet and slow. Damian was gasping, his cock left completely untouched- but half hard already, which had Jason chuckling.

The vibration from it was _obscene_.

“Look at you getting hard again,” he murmured, turning to nip at Damian’s ass. “You like my tongue that much?” Damian tried to nod, his cheeks burning now. “Can you tell me you like it?”

“Like it,” he mumbled, turning so his hot cheek pressed to Jason’s bare hip, so he could see the obvious bulge in Jason’s underwear. “Like when you eat me.”

Jason hummed his approval, before leaning in, licking at him again. The stubble along his jaw brushed Damian’s sensitive skin, only made his cock swell more, as he finally pushed his head up, planted his hands on the mattress as he hovered over Jason’s groin, before leaning down to kiss the head of his cock through his underwear. Jason shifted, pushed up towards Damian, who sucked the head into his mouth, pulled a groan right from him.

“Shit babe,” he breathed, fingers digging into Damian’s ass. “You wanna suck my cock?” Damian whined, and god, Jason knew what it did to him, to talk as filthy as possible. Knew Damian could probably come from just his whispers in his ear.

“Yes,” Damian breathed, using one hand to keep himself up as the other tugged at Jason’s underwear, managed to secure them tight at the base of his cock. Damian grinned, grasped him at the base and held his cock still as he swirled his tongue around the head, before lapping the precum up, swallowing with a small little mewl.

Jason grinned, went back to licking enthusiastically at Damian’s hole- and when Damian swallowed half his cock down, began bobbing his head, Jason managed enough control to push his tongue past the ring of muscle, into his body. Damian groaned around his cock, continued to move as Jason fucked him with his tongue, as he kneaded his ass. He felt Damian’s thighs trembling and smiled to himself, letting go with one hand to between Damian’s legs, cup his balls and give them a gentle squeeze. Damian’s cock jerked then, leaked down onto Jason’s chest, as Damian pulled off, saliva trailing from his wet, rosy lips to Jason’s throbbing cock.

“You like that?” Jason asked, giving another squeeze, and Damian lifted his head, tipping it back, shifting his hips.

“Just touch me,” he whined, and Jason laughed.

“Baby, I _am_. You’ve gotta tell me where.” Damian huffed, but another firm squeeze and he was melting, pushing back towards Jason’s mouth again.

“Touch my cock,” Damian begged, “fuck, _please_.”

Jason smiled, eased his hand to the base of Damian’s cock, rubbed his palm up along the underside. He cradled it gently, kept his touch subtle, as Damian whined, trying to rub into his palm.

“ _Todd_ ,” he growled, and Jason couldn’t keep the grin from his face- there was his spitfire, there was his little _brat_. He loved Damian needy, but he loved him when told Jason exactly what he wanted, when his desperation give him a bit of fight, in his blood.

“Yeah sugar?” Damian shivered, before managing to force out,

“Do not-” he broke to groan as Jason’s hand bumped his glans, “-tease me.” Jason didn’t say a word- just grasped his cock tightly, pumping him quickly and ripping a shout from Damian’s throat.

“Whatever you want, _your highness_.” He leaned back in, still gripping one of Damian’s ass cheeks in his other hand, and went back to tonguing at his hole, lapping wet and messy along the muscle. Damian moaned, before he sucked Jason back into his mouth, chose to bury his cock deep enough towards his throat that all his sounds were choked, broken.

God if that wasn’t _hot_ enough to have Jason getting dizzy. He growled, fucked his tongue back into Damian’s body, twisting his fist around the head of his cock- and that was all it took, to have Damian choking, gasping, nearly sobbing around his cock as he came, cum dripping down onto Jason’s chest. Jason stroked him through it, until he fell back into the pillows, choosing to grasp at Damian’s hips as he pushed his own up into his eager mouth a few more times, before he let his own orgasm take hold. He groaned, and Damian swallowed every drop he gave him, only pulling off and gasping for a full breath when Jason’s cock had stopped pulsing against his tongue.

Jason laughed, as he felt Damian panting against his skin. He reached up, patted his ass- got a surprised little sound from Damian. “Pretty as this view is,” Jason said, “Get back down here.”

Damian crawled off him, turning to flop onto his side. He went to drape an arm over Jason’s chest, but his lover caught him before he could.

“Careful,” he warned, “You made a mess, darlin’.” Damian grinned, let his arm fall over Jason’s waist so he could tug himself up to his chest, let his tongue trail up the pearly splashes he’d left all over Jason. Jason shuddered, tipped his head back and let his eyes fall shut.

“You cleaned up my first mess,” Damian reasoned, “It only seemed fair I did, this time.” He snuggled into Jason’s chest then, leaned up to kiss the base of his neck, as Jason curled one arm around him tightly.

“What am I going to do with you?” he mumbled, as Damian tangled their legs together, managing to squirming around until he could grab the blankets and pull them up.

“Hopefully let me get some sleep,” Damian said, “And in the morning make me breakfast.”

Jason laughed at that, rubbing his hand along the scar that traced Damian’s spine. “You’re spoiled, you know that?”

“Mhm,” Damian whispered, giving Jason a gentle squeeze. “And whose fault is that?”

“I could blame your mother and B to start.” Damian huffed, playfully smacking Jason’s abs, before the older leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “But I do like spoiling you myself. So I guess you get a pass, sugar.” Damian hummed, sounded sleepy, and Jason added, “I’ll make you whatever you want in the morning. Just give me a smile or two.”

“You can have whatever you want in return,” Damian whispered, before yawning- and Jason didn’t doubt him. Never did. When Damian spoke with him, it was always the truth- always the raw, absolute truth.


End file.
